Missing moments, Kuroko no Basket style!
by IronFistoftheMarshMallowDragon
Summary: Let's look a bit closely at various moments of the knb characters lives. Funny, angsty, romantic ecc. missing moments from the epilogue pictures.
1. Epilogue 40: The Ball

She had accepted the proposal without hesitation, her hand landing gently on his. The slight calluses on the skin surface, due to the continuous training on the basketball court, made Kuroko look even cooler and stronger in her eyes.

"_Momoi-san, will you do me the honor of this dance?"_

She could not remember why they were there , or if the party had any reason , all that she was interested in at that moment was the guy that was leading her to the dance floor. The smile slightly mentioned, the short blue hair that framed his face. Those were the only important things for Momoi at the moment.

"Satsuki."

Her heart missed a couple of beats for sure. Did her Tetsu-kun just call her by first name?

"Satsuki."

"Ohi Satsuki!" The face of her best friend, aka Aomine Daiki, came into view as soon as she opened her eyes. Frightened, Momoi jumped and fell off the sofa.

"Dai-chan!" exclaimed the young girl while getting up from the floor. "I was dancing with Tetsu-kun and you, and you…"

"Uh? What's up with Tetsu now? Move your ass…I think I burned dinner."

"Don't _What's up_ Me! Tetsu-kun, I was dancing with Tets…uh?...Dai-chan!"


	2. Epilogue 15: Here here You shitty doggie

"Kagami-kun, if we don't hurry up Nigou will catch a cold."

In response Kagami snorted and kept doing what he was trying to accomplish for the past fifteen minutes.

"Sure! Let's worry about the dog, don't even take into account the idiot standing here trying to catch it, soaked to the bone because of this stupid rain."

"They say idiots do not catch colds, Bakagami."

"Kuroko teme…" The power forward jumped for the umpteenth time, missing Nigou again. "And for God sake, can you just stop shouting orders from your nice and dry spot there?"

"I am not shouting Kagami-kun." said Kuroko with his usual impassive façade.

"I swear Kuroko, another word and-"

"_Woff_"

Kagami glanced at the wet puppy over his head. The little husky was curled in a ball near the edge of the trunk of the elephant slide, in the southern area of the kids playground. He was shivering a lot and he wasn't sure if it was for the rain or the height. Anyway, Kagami was having a hard time reaching him, jumping power or not. The coach made herself clear: no super jumps for a while or his legs would suffer for it. Even one jump, and she would know. For sure. And coach Riko was a total she-devil when angry.

"You were almost there, Kagami-kun. I am pretty sure you could have grasped him this last time." said the phantom six man as soon as Kagami landed after his last jump.

"It's a freaking dog, Kuroko! I need to be mentally prepared."

"Please, refrain to call Nigou a 'it', Kagami-kun." Then he added. "And make the brain works can cause damages on subjects as yourself. Please be careful."

"You…..ahh. Why the hell is your damn dog up there anyway!"

"Nigou is a quite curious dog."

"Of course he is…" grumbled the red head. _'Ok, that's it. I'm done with this bullshit.'_ Jumping again, as soon as the tips of his fingers felt the soft fur he closed his eyes and, holding back a whimper, he grasped the little dog.

"Finally!" Shouting, Kagami ran toward his teammate. "Here's your dog."

Kuroko wrapped the soaked Nigou in a towel and after handing one to Kagami as well, he started to dry his pet. A few minutes passed in silence, the rain droplets and an occasional whimper from Nigou as background. Kagami was still drying his hairs when a thug at the hem of his black shirt made him bend to his left. Kuroko's soft lips left his cheek as fast as they came but Seirin's power forward became red from head to toes anyway.

"Arigatou, Kagami-kun." A tiny smile from the smaller teen was all it took for Kagami to stop whatever complain concerning PDA was about to leave his mouth.

Throwing the towel in Kuroko's face, Kagami went gathering all their belongings, muttering profanities the entire time.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko was mocking him. The monotone voice was there, but the amused glint in Kuroko's eyes wasn't something Kagami had imagined.

"Just dry that damn dog and let's get going!"


	3. Epilogue 29: Hell's Kitchen

Thinking about it at that moment, Kagami was sure.

That had been a bad, bad idea.

And it all started an hour ago.

Kuroko's fault.

Figures.

_* - 1 hour before - *_

"So, you're telling me that Takao, of all people, called you. Because he needs help to prepare Midorima's… . . …birthday dinner?" Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm his nerves. "And at fucking 10 pm?" A pause. "And he called you! You can't even cook an egg the right way, Kuroko!"

Stoic blue eyes keep staring at the power forward. "That's why we are both here now, Kagami-kun."

"We…as in-"

Before Kagami was able to finish the question, a black blur passed him heading toward his living room.

"Ehi Kagami! Thank for the help, you're really saving me you know? I was seriously having problems getting Shin-chan's experimental dinner ready. Tomorrow I have to do the real one but I was making mess over mess the entire time!"

Standing still in the atrium, Kuroko a quiet figure beside him, the red head could only stare while Takao Kazunari, Shuutoku's first year point guard, wandered around his apartment getting cozy, his characteristic grin plastered on his face.

That….wasn't good. Kagami turned to speak to the phantom player.

"How the hell did he make it here? He lives hours away."

"You really want to know?"

A pot fell on the floor when Takao put a couple of shopping bags that Kagami didn't noticed before on the counter.

"Nope." Said the read head while walking toward his kitchen.

_'__Well….at least he had the decency to buy the ingredients!'_

_* - current time - *_

Kagami swore, he stayed away from the kitchen for less than five minutes. And those two managed to make that mess.

One hell of a mess.

Dirty dishes and pots were scattered everywhere on the counter, awful smell coming from a couple of bowls the two put over the fridge (obviously Takao's doing) and something that vaguely reminded him of a uncooked cheese cake was on a plate near the microwave.

He turned his attention toward the two culprits.

"The Hell happened here? I told you to wait for me!" Shouted Kagami. "Good dammit! The kitchen is a mess….You are mess!"

That was indeed true. Both Kuroko and Takao had food stains all over their bodies. The aprons covered their front but that didn't helped much. They were dirty from head to toes.

"We were trying to follow your instructions, Kagami-kun."

"Didn't go as planned though, eheh!" The hawk eye bearer said scraping the back of his neck with his hand.

_'__No kidding…'_

Kagami sighted. "Go take a shower. You two smell and you are covered in food. I'll clean the mess."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

Seirin's ace just waved his hand in a 'just go' manner. "You know where to find a change of clothes for the both of you, Kuroko." He glanced at the clock, and after a moment added. "You can both crash here for tonight if you want."

"Wow, thanks Kagami! You're really saving my butt!" Takao exclaimed.

They were already down the corridor when Kagami shouted.

"Ohi Takao. Do us all a favor and buy Midorima one of those _lucky stuff_ for his b'day."

"But-"

"Lucky stuff. Full stop."

He was so going to kill Kuroko.

His boyfriend owned him one.

Big time.


	4. Epilogue 33: Going down memory lane

The swish of the ball through the net and Hyuga made another three for the B team. They were leading 32 to 27 but he was sure that wasn't going to last long. He glance at his right, Kagami already in possess of the ball after a pass from Fukuda. The ace was completely focused on his task, and in a mere few seconds he was able to put a powerful dunk for his own team evading Kiyoshi's defense with an air twist.

A whistle signed the end of the first half of the practice match. Koganei was the first to lie down on the bench, a pleased sigh leaving his lips when his body was finally able to relax. Marking Kagami was hard stuff. "Man…a break. I was about black out there."

"The black out that-"

"Izuki_ damare_!"

Hyuga moved past his teammates heading outside the gym. The sun was shining brightly and it blinded him for a couple of seconds. Shielding his eyes with his left hand, he turned right walking where the fountains were. He didn't acknowledge the figure beside him before opening the tap, the spray of water hitting his face, drench in sweat.

"The first years are really improving."

"Uhn…"

"The last one you made was a really cool three, by the way."

"Of course, _'iron heart'_."

Kiyoshi simply hummed, drying his hair a bit with the brown towel around his neck. None of them said anything, both kept doing their own stuff. And it took Seirin's #7 a while to realize what Hyuga had grunted.

"Hyugaaa! I told you, don't call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want _'iron heart'_."

"I said you can't. Then you can't!" Kiyoshi whined making a face. "Say 'Kiyoshi'. Ki-yo-shi!"

"Over my dead body _'uncrowned duke'_."

A vein started to pulse on Kiyoshi forehead. "Really, stop it. And it's uncrowned king!"

"Same thing. And see? You do answer when called that!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do-"

A basketball collided with Kiyoshi's face the next moment, breaking that back and forth between the two Seirin's starters. "You two moron better start running inside in less than ten seconds, or I'll make you do extra laps at the end of the match." Riko glared at the two boys before turning on her heels and going back inside the gym. "And I meant NOW!"

Pouting, Kiyoshi and Hyuga went after their coach not even sparing a glance at each other.

"Just wait Hyuga….just wait." Muttered Kiyoshi.

"Bring it on Aho."

"Ok you lazy bunch. The third quarter is starting. Back on the court. Seirin FIGHT!"

"After all this time it still amaze me. How can you eat all that stuff is beyond my knowledge and comprehension, Bakagami."

Riko sighted. They were at Maji's having dinner all together and in less than a minute after their orders were made, that moron Bakagami was already behind a mountain of burgers of all kinds. Next to the red head, Kuroko's vanilla shake paled in comparison.

Well, Kuroko whole paled in comparison on a daily basic next to the American returnee giant, so she supposed there wasn't a thing out of ordinary.

"I'm just hungry coach….-desu." The group laughed at that.

"Here we go again with that weird over-politeness of yours." She kept her gaze on the power forward, lying her chin on her palm at the same time.

"Ah ah ah. That's something Hyuga appreciate!" Koga shouted from the other side of the big table.

"Where is Hyuga-kun, by the way? He's not here." Asked the girl.

Picking a fry from his tray, Tsuchida said. "Kiyoshi dragged him to the bathroom when we arrived here."

That picked Riko's attention. "We've been here for almost half an hour…what the hell are they doing there?"

Riko shout drew more or less the whole place attention, a couple next to their table glaring a bit for the disturbance.

Regaining a bit of composure, Riko turned her attention toward the team.

"What the hell are they doing?" Whispering, she asked the question for the second time.

Furihata thought about it for a second and he was about to answer when voices entered their auditory field.

"Come on Hyuga, don't let them wait! Ah ah!"

"Ohi, Aho stop it! Stop tugging, teme-"

"Minna, look! Here for you all to see…Hyuga version 2.0!"

Seirin's team attention was drifted to the voices approaching. The two missing teammates were in front of them: Kiyoshi with the biggest grin plastered on his face. Hyuga on the other hand…

"Hyuga-kun?"

"Wow, back into emo phase? I thought you passed that last year!"

Food splattered everywhere from Kagami's mouth, the teen trying to keep in the laughs. "S-senpai, not cool. Not cool."

"Kagami-kun, please stop talking with your mouth full."

The team was laughing so hard now, that ever if they wanted to, they weren't able to drift the attention from their table. Misdirection overflow will not work.

Hyuga really hoped earth would open up and swallowed him whole. He tried to punch Kiyoshi behind him, with no result whatsoever.

The bastard was grinning like a maniac, holding a tuff of his now longer and blond hair. Seriously, the idiot had the nerve to drag him into the bathroom and manhandled him for thirty minutes while putting that hideous wig on his head (with some kind of super glue…he needs a shower…).

_'__And I wandered around with hair like this last year…was I really THAT out of mind?'_

"Nice, isn't he?" The bastard was still laughing. The nerves.

"Hyuga back style backfired!"

"IZUKI DAMARE!"

"You'll pay for this Aho!"


	5. Epilogue 26: Feelings

If someone was to ask Kuroko when his feeling for Kagami started, he wouldn't know the answer for sure. He made that clear to his light as well once. At the beginning he sort of used the red head for his own and sole purpose: beat the Generation of Miracles.

Kagami was impetuous, strong and more that everything a basketball-baka. He knew immediately that the American returnee was the ideal partner, the new light able to put all the potential Kuroko had to share on the table.

Convincing him wasn't hard. The thrill of stronger opponents was the fuel that made the whole process start. Kagami wanted to beat his Teiko's teammates and Kuroko was the link to archive that. Easy stuff.

Kuroko's abilities were probably still a bit unclear to Kagami when he accepted the whole deal (and accepted was a big word. What he said at the time was more like _'do what you want'_ than anything, but for the phantom player was still ok), but Seirin vs. Kaijou match gave the power forward the proof that Kuroko was no joke. From then on their relationship started to change and without them realized, they became somewhat friends.

On the other hand, Kuroko was sure of when he realized his feelings for Kagami Taiga.

What better place, them both being basketball players, than the court?

It was the match against Shuutoku, the final of the preliminary matches for the Inter High.

The fourth quarter.

The last minute.

It had been true. Kuroko had truly believed Kagami-kun would have jump. He knew his teammate willpower. The moment he had said that to Midorima-kun, Kuroko had felt something. But what that _something_ was became clear only after the ending buzz. They had won.

He had been really happy, his teammates joy overwhelmed him. He was then that his eyes had locked with the power forward and Kagami had smiled. It had been a breathtaking sight: his features relaxed, no frowned brows and the biggest grin on his face.

Kuroko had the impression time stopped. And then he had felt it.

The beating of his heart against his ribcage, the pulse on his wrists fastening and the warm sensation rising to his cheeks.

He liked Kagami Taiga.

Full stop.

And Kuroko was perfectly okay with that. It was so simple, so natural that Kuroko had found himself smiling back at the power forward with ease.

Hyuga-senpai hitting the back of his head in a 'good job!' manner had broken the silent exchange between the two first years, and Kuroko had found himself smiling and celebrating with his team.

Kagami Taiga was a lot of his firsts.

First Boyfriend on top of the list.

Apparently, jealousy was one of these firsts.

He knew what the red head relationship with Himuro-san was, they were sort of brothers.

Still he couldn't shake away the little stinging pain in his chest while looking at his boyfriend lying on the bench.

Kagami full attention was on the small object held between his fingers. A ring.

It was the ring he and Himuro-san shared, their _promise ring_.

This kind of situation was happening a lot during the last few days; since the Winter Cup started Kagami sometimes seemed in his own little world. And Kuroko was left outside.

He felt a bit silly. Because in the end he wasn't jealous neither of Himuro-san nor the ring per se. He was jealous of the emotional shake they were able to leave Kagami-kun in.

Not words, not actions. Memories, worries and his boyfriend isolated himself mourning on his own.

Kuroko was an only child, so he supposed that understand all the red head was feeling was beyond his abilities. Nonetheless, he wanted to help in some way. But try to pry in was not his style. Kuroko was not the type to stress the other, begging to understand, to open up because couples do that.

'_I'll wait, until Kagami-kun is ready to talk.'_

He'll do just that. A silent presence. For now, it was fine.


	6. Epilogue 11: For Oha-Asa sake Nanodayo!

"Remind me. Why are we here?"

It was disturbing.

Takao shifted the weight from one leg to the other, uneasy. He could feel that unnerving stare burning holes on his back, following all his moves. A little step to the left and it was there. One to the right and it was there. That damn doll was getting on his nerves. Those freaking big eyes were fixated on his person and Takao couldn't bear to ignore it anymore.

"I am sure I can find the lucky item in here, -nodayo." Midorima's voice reached him from somewhere further inside the store, but Shuutoku point guard paid little attention to that. He was far too occupied trying to tear out the two plastic eyes from the blondie doll. Hard task, when the thing he was destroying was still public property. And those little fuckers seemed glued like magnets to the doll's face too.

Just his luck.

"Now stop complaining Takao and help me."

'_Easy for you to say that.'_

The clock near the entrance started to play a tune, the shorter hand over the number eight. Half an hour and they needed to be at Shuutoku gym.

Resigned, Takao put the doll back on the shelf and went searching for his partner.

If they were late, Takao was sure the doll would have been their last problem, Miyaji senpai already with an abnormal supply of pineapples ready to be thrown at them. So yeah, better find Midorima and get going.

He got a glimpse of green near a really high shelf full of what seemed kitchen utensils. Weird kitchen utensils.

Now that he thought about it, that shop was full of weird stuffs. That blondie horror doll on top of the list.

The high pitch tune of the clock kept going on the background, although the minute already ended. It wasn't the first time he and Midorima went out searching of the lucky item of the day but in that shop, that was a first. It was literally a mess: the shelves were too much for such a tiny space and all full of objects and gadgets of all kind and likes. No wonder Midorima was able to find all those strange lucky items Oha-asa asked for. Today's lucky item was a fluffy corkscrew. And they were not able to find it anywhere.

'_What's up with these lucky items…can't they choose something more normal?'_

Midorima was troubled. His thin brows were knitted while he looked through those strange objects in front of him.

Takao stopped next to the generation of miracle number one shooter, reaching for a red cup with bunny ears on top.

"Found it, Shin-chan?" He said while throwing the cup in the air and then catching it for a couple of times. How people could even drink from that cup; the ears were mostly in the way.

"No." Midorima pushed the glasses up to the bridge of his nose, his anxiety visible. "So start looking, Takao. I need that fluffy corkscrew or misfortune will be my partner today instead of you."

That was the third shop they were visiting, and according to Midorima, their last resource. And of course wandering around the whole day without cancer's lucky item was not an option.

Still, Takao wanted to try.

"Ne, Shin-chan."

"What."

'_Uh uh. Grumpy.'_

"What if we use my lucky item? Then I'll be under the Oha-asa gods favor and we'll be all fine. Ne, ne? isn't it great?"

"Idiot. Scorpio's lucky items only works for Scorpio people, like yourself. It would not protect me, nanodayo."

The point guard pouted. "You always carry yours and I'm never hit by misfortune. We can try!"

"It doesn't works with non-believers."

"The pencil did, though."

"I am still annoyed concerning that matter Takao."

"Hai, hai. Soooo sorry Shin-chan. My point still stand though."

They were getting nowhere, and the time was short. Takao was sure he felt the sensation of an hard object hitting his head. Damn, Miyaji senpai was going to kill them.

"I am not backing up. We need to find my-"

"Just one try. Come on Shin-chan. We don't have time, the senpai's are going to kill us and I really wanna go and try the new arcade down the road before dying."

"Don't be melodramatic, Takao."

"I still think we need to try this out."

The two partners kept their gaze fixed on each other of a couple of more seconds. After what seemed ages, Midorima sighted.

"Alright. Just one try."

"Yes!" The owner of the shop glared at Takao, requiring quiet. The raven didn't notice that from that spot the casher desk was right in front of them. Grinning not even a bit ashamed, Takao dug into his pocket retrieving the I-pod.

He took an earphone for himself, giving Midorima the other. Then he searched for the Oha-asa recording and pushed play.

'**Hello! Here we are for today's horoscope-'**

Takao pushed the fast forward button skipping the first half of the record.

'**And today's lucky item for Scorpio-' **The hawk eyes bearer grinned. "Ok, found it, Shin-chan."

"Uhm…"

'**-Is a big eyed doll.'**

The rest of the record went deaf to Takao's ears.

Really? Of all things possible…

"Mmh, easy. I think I saw one on a shelf when we entered here-"

"You know what, Shin-chan?" The raven said, interrupting the green haired teen. "Let's keep looking for the corkscrew. We'll find one for sure."

Oha-asa and a determinate Midorima were a terrifying pair.


End file.
